1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an image synthesis method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is an imaging apparatus taking an image of a subject by using an image pickup device. As available for such an imaging apparatus, an imaging synthesis technique is disclosed in which an image is synthesized in focuses on a plurality of image planes based on information regarding light incident from an optical system (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-515110, for example).